Kareoke
by Pan Son Brooke
Summary: Bulma and chi-chi have tricked the girls to sing one song, little do they know the boys are listening in! b/v g/cc g/v 18/k t/p


_**Karaoke**_

Bulma and Chi-Chi have organized a plot to make all the girls go to a karaoke thing and they each have to sing one song, what's going to happen?

Disclaimer: don't own 'em folks!

Bulma was elected to go first, the theme of the night was your lover, and she had the perfect idea, what she didn't know was all the boys were listening through a wall!

She stepped onto the stage and took the mike and began to sing her song.

"_**You change your mind **_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

_** Yeah you PMS **_

_**Like a bitch, I would know**__**  
**__**And you over thin**__**k**_

_** Always speak cryptically **_

_**should know **_

_**That you're no good for me**_

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_** You're yes then you're no **_

_**You're in then you're out **_

_**You're up then you're down**__**  
**__**You're wrong when it's right**_

_** It's black and it's white **_

_**We fight, we break up **_

_**We kiss, we make up**__**  
**__**You! **_

_**You don't really want to stay, no **_

_**You! **_

_**But you don't really want to go-o**__**  
**__**You're hot then you're cold **_

_**You're yes then you're no **_

_**You're in then you're out **_

_**You're up then you're down**__**  
**__**We used to be Just like twins,**__**so in sync**_

_** The same energy**_

_** Now's a dead battery**__**  
**__**Used to laugh 'bout nothing**_

_** Now you're plain boring**_

_**I should know that you're not gonna change**__**  
**__**'Cause you're hot then you're cold **_

_**You're yes then you're no **_

_**You're in then you're out **_

_**You're up then you're down**__**  
**__**You're wrong when it's right**_

_** It's black and it's white **_

_**We fight, we break up **_

_**We kiss, we make up**__**  
**__**You! **_

_**You don't really want to stay, no**_

_** You! **_

_**But you don't really want to go-o**__**  
**__**You're hot then you're cold**_

_** You're yes then you're no **_

_**You're in then you're out **_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_**Someone call the doctor **_

_**Got a case of a love bi-polar **_

_**Stuck on a roller coaster**_

_** Can't get off this ride**_

_**You change your mind **_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**__**  
**__**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_** You're yes then you're no**_

_** You're in then you're out **_

_**You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right **_

_**It's black and it's white **_

_**We fight, we break up **_

_**We kiss, we make up**_

_**'Cause you're hot then you're cold **_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_** You're in then you're out**_

_** You're up then you're down**_

_**You're wrong when it's right **_

_**It's black and it's white **_

_**We fight, we break up **_

_**We kiss, we make up**_

_**You! **_

_**You don't really want to stay, no**_

_** You! **_

_**But you don't really want to go-o**_

_**You're hot then you're cold **_

_**You're yes then you're no **_

_**You're in then you're out **_

_**You're up then you're down"**_

Chi-Chi was a good sport and just walked right up after her best friend walked down and handed her the mike. When she was at the top she took a breath and began nervously but eased her way into the song.

**_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _**

**_That don't bother me _**

**_I can take a few tears now and then_**

**_ And just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry _**

**_Every once in a while even though goin' on_**

**_ With you gone still upsets me_**

**_There are days_**

**_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_**

**_ But that's not what gets me_**

**_What hurts the most _**

**_Was being so close _**

**_And having so much to say _**

**_And watching you walk away  
Never knowing _**

**_What could have been _**

**_And not seein' that lovin' you _**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

**_It's hard to deal with the pain_**

**_ Of losing you everywhere I go _**

**_But I'm doin' it_**

_**It's hard to force that smile when I See our old friends and I'm alone **_

_**Still harder**_

_**Gettin' up, gettin' dressed **_

_**Livin' with this regret **_

_**But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words **_

_**That I saved in my heart **_

_**That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Was being so close **_

_**And having so much to say **_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing **_

_**What could have been**_

_** And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_** Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry **_

_**Every once in a while even though goin' on **_

_**With you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days **_

_**Every now and again I pretend I'm okay **_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Was being so close**_

_** And having so much to say **_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing **_

_**What could **__**have been**_

_** And not seein' that lovin' you**_

_** Is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Was being so close **_

_**And having so much to say**_

_** And watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing **_

_**What could have been **_

_**And not seein' that lovin' you **_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do"**_

Videl was practically shoved up on stage by pan and 18, she had tried to run away knowing she was next, quickly she thought of a song that described Gohan and herself, then she figured out that one song would have a joke in it and still ring true

_**"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me **_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams **_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why **_

_**Without you it's hard to survive**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, **_

_**I get this feeling**_

_** And everytime we kiss, **_

_**I swear I could fly **_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? **_

_**I want this to last **_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, **_

_**I feel the static and everytime we kiss,**_

_** I reach for the sky **_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so? **_

_**I can't let you go **_

_**I want you in my life**_

_**Your arms are my castle,**_

_** your heart is my sky **_

_**They wipe away tears that I cry **_

_**The good and the bad times, **_

_**we've been through them all **_

_**You make me rise when I fal**__**l**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch,**_

_** I get this feeling **_

_**And everytime we kiss **_

_**I swear I could fly **_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? **_

_**I want this to last **_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, **_

_**I feel the static And everytime we kiss, **_

_**I reach for the sky **_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**_

_** I can't let you go**_

_** I want you in my life**_

_**'Cause everytime we touch, **_

_**I get this feeling **_

_**And everytime we kiss,**_

_** I swear I could fly **_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_

_** I want this to last **_

_**I need you by my side"  
**_  
18 tried to make a break for it but Videl flew up and shoved the mike into her hands "Your up!" she told the angry android "FINE!" she said then decided between two songs that would describe her relationship with Krillen. When the android had made up her mind the two women landed and she began to sing.

_**"All the things she said**  
**All the things she said**_  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_(Running through my head)_**

**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_Running through my head_**

**_Running through my head_**  
**_(Running through my head)_**  
**_This is not enough_**

**_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_**  
**_If I'm asking for help it's only because_**  
**_Being with you has opened my eyes_**  
**_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_**

**_I keep asking myself, wondering how_**  
**_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_**  
**_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_**  
**_Nobody else so we can be free_**  
**_Nobody else so we can be free_**

**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_(Running through my head)_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_(All the things she said)_**  
**_This is not enough_**  
**_Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!_**  
**_This is not enough_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**

**_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_**  
**_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_**  
**_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_**  
**_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_**  
**_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_**  
**_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_**  
**_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_**  
**_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_**

**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_This is not enough_**  
**_This is not enough_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said, she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**

**_Mother looking at me_**  
**_Tell me what do you see?_**  
**_Yes, I've lost my mind_**

**_Daddy looking at me_**  
**_Will I ever be free?_**  
**_Have I crossed the line?_**

**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_Running through my head_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_This is not enough_**  
**_This is not enough_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said."_**

The android practically ran off the stage and handed the microphone to the last person, Pan. She walked up and sang with pure passion and wasn't even nervous.

**_"Let's talk about love_**

**_This is my love story_**

**_Boy meets girl and looks in her eyes_**  
**_Time stands still and two hearts catch fire_**  
**_Off they go rollercoaster ride_**  
**_Up & down and around..._**  
**_Twisted all out they minds_**  
**_And then his friends_**  
**_Said "its too soon to settle down"_**  
**_And then her friends_**  
**_Said "he's a playa, slow it down"_**  
**_They couldn't be who they was_**  
**_Cause it just seemed like love_**  
**_Wasn't on they side_**  
**_But this isn't ..._**

**_Just another love story_**  
**_Together we'll make history_**  
**_I know because it's just too real_**  
**_They'll be no end to our love story_**  
**_And this ain't gon end up_**  
**_Like that Casablanca movie...no_**  
**_This ain't no fairy tale or fiction_**  
**_This is truly_**  
**_Ours for the eternity_**  
**_They'll be no end to our love story_**  
**_Baby..._**

**_Chapter two..._**  
**_When they meet up again_**  
**_Second time around_**  
**_See but they're just friends_**  
**_But the feelings still strong_**  
**_And it's been too long_**  
**_To be trippin' like they ain't been missing_**  
**_They on the phone like_**  
**_Ay bay bay_**  
**_Let's meet up today_**  
**_Gots bout an hour or two_**  
**_You might as well come thru_**

**_We can make it like it was_**  
**_Just the two of us_**  
**_Back up on that rollercoaster_**  
**_Like we been supposed to_**  
**_Cause this isn't_**

**_Just another love story_**  
**_Together we'll make history_**  
**_I know because it's destiny_**  
**_They'll be no end to our love story_**  
**_And this ain't gon end up_**  
**_Like that Casablanca movie...no_**  
**_This ain't no fairy tale or fiction_**  
**_This is truly_**  
**_Ours for the eternity_**  
**_They'll be no end to our love story_**  
**_Baby..._**

**_Just when it seemed_**  
**_Like all the odds_**  
**_Were stacked against them_**  
**_They came back stronger then before_**  
**_Matter fact then some_**  
**_Stronger then pride_**  
**_Lookin' like them_**  
**_Lookin' like her, lookin' like him_**  
**_Stronger then hate_**  
**_And the whole world too_**  
**_Lookin' like me_**  
**_Lookin' like you_**

**_Cause this isn't just another love story_**  
**_Together we'll make history_**  
**_I know because it's destiny_**  
**_They'll be no end to our love story_**  
**_And this ain't gon end up_**  
**_Like that Casablanca movie...no_**  
**_This ain't no fairy tale or fiction_**  
**_This is truly_**  
**_Ours for the eternity_**  
**_They'll be no end to our love story_**  
**_Baby..._**  
**_Ay bay bay it won't end, won't end, won't end"_**

the Girls then congratulated each other and left for home, and here's what the boys think

Vegeta: 'am I really like that?'

Goku: 'I need to try to be better'

Gohan: ' I feel the same way as Videl does, I think the joke in it was funny, I wonder who understood it….'

Krillen: 'the song is SO true'

Trunks: 'I feel the same way pan, I do'

I have a challenge, if you can name all the songs and there artists and tell me the joke in the G/V song you get a COOKIE AND A SODA!


End file.
